Kpop!Hetalia
In both real-life and the Hetalia universe,Kpop (or Hallyu) is a musical genre originating in South Korea that is characterized by a wide variety audio visual elements,is now one of the fastest growing pop cultures in the world. In the Hetalia universe,Kpop!Hetalia characters usually dress up as their bias in order to show support for their favorite k-pop groups and singers.However they could also dress up as their bias if the artist is from a particular genre they like,example will be England dressing up as a CNBLUE member. This should be noted that in this universe,the characters are very protective of their bias and will make someones life a living hell if their bias or another kpop group is insulted,usually if they are being compared to One Direction or Lawson or any singer.They usually have some kind of special attack named after a song. K-nown Characters America His Bias is Jay Park,so he usually wears baggy jackets,black dENiZen jeans and a black cap on his head.like Jay Park,He is a very talented dancer Belarus Her Bias Yoona of Girl's Generation.She wears whatever Yoona has worn in G.G videos,one time she wore a military camouflage design jacket,green tank top,dark green askirt,black leggings and boots.She is very scary enough not to make someone compare her bias to any other singer.Her wish is that she usally just wants to be pretty like Yoona herself. Canada His Bias is Henry of Super Junior M,He wears a black suit,black jeans and Black rubber Skechers shoes.Like Henry,he is very talented at the piano France His bias is CL of 2NE1.Since his bias is a girl,he usually ends up looking like G-Dragon.He wears Baggy jogging pants,Sleaveless red polo shirt,and a green bandana.He always clarifys that his bias is CL, not GD. England His favorite band is CNBLUE and his Bias is Lee Jung-shin.He usually wears demin jacket,red shirt,Blue maong pants and black sneakers.He smacks a guitar into someones head if Lee Jung-shin is insulted or CNBLUE is compared to Lawson or Color Coding. Italy His Bias is PSY,so it is very easy to identiffy Feliciano.He wears a suit of any kind of color,shades and black slacks.One of his favorite track from PSY was "Right Now" Japan His Bias is Jaejoong.Like Jaejoong,he usually has his bangs of his hair sidewards and is very messy. Germany His Bias is Taeyang of BIGBANG.He usually has his hair in mohawk and is seen shirtless.When the song "Monster" was released,he has his hair in a Mickey Mouse like hairstyle. Spain His Bias is Ailee.He wore yellow-checkered polo,jeans and a black fedora hat.He usually retaliates with words than attack a person.Giving soju is very very dangerous,as he will sing any kind of Ailee song in a very bad voice and or punch someone in the face. Russia His Bias is Lee Minho.He usually dress up as the character Minho played in Boys Over Flowers.In this Universe,Russia always ends his sentence with the word "Jandi" and his personality is similar to China. Finland His Bias is Choi Jong-hoon while his favorite band is FT ISLAND.He and England are currently having a fight in which band is better. Sweden His Bias is L from Infinite,He wears a white long sleeve shirt with a blue collar and Yellow jeans,His outfit is very similar to the one L is wearing in the Korean cartoon Wara Store.''He has a frequent habit of eating riceballs,but ends up having a bad feeling inside his stomach. Hungary Her Bias is Sandara Park of 2NE1.She is very easy to identify like Italy.Her hair is style to shape like a coconut.A recent look shows Hungary has the very similar hairstyle,but her hair is white blonde. China His Bias is Lu Han from EXO.His hair in this universe is similar to the original hetalia universe,but his hair is color pink.He wears a sleeveless suit. Switzerland His Bias is Roy Kim.He wears a plain checkered polo,skinny jeans and black shoes.He is always seen with a acoustic guitar. Liechtenstein Her Bias is Janey from GP BASIC.Unlike the Liechtenstein in the original hetalia universe,her is very long.Like Janey,she's very good at rapping. Turkey His Bias is Hari,the same singer who sung the very famous song "''Gwiyomi".He is seen doing the Gwiyomi dance all the time.Since the mean of gwiyomi is cute,he is very obsessive with cute things,he even painted his masks with cute bears. Norway His Bias is Seungri of BIGBANG.He wears a black suit and has an attitude similar to a playboy.He is a very talented dancer. Iceland His favorite band is Crayon Pop and his Bias is Gum-mi.He wears a white jogging pants,white rubber shoes,a yellow polo shirt and a helmet.Unlike the Iceland in the original universe,he is very playful and childish.He is having a fight with China,probally because of Crayon Pop has beaten EXO in KBS Music Bank Denmark His Bias is Nada from Wassup.He is seen wearing a red jersey with the word "WA$$UP" and the number 78 on the front of it.Many people don't see why his favorite group is Wassup,since they claim that they had the worst debut song. Ukraine Her Bias is Lee Jung Hyun.She is seen wearing a zombie-themed wedding dress. Austria His Bias is Amber of f(x).He wears a white polo,red shorts,a black tie,black matching socks and White rubber shoes.He is very talented in rapping,something he doesn't want people to know about. Greece His Bias is Hyunseung from B2ST/Troublemaker.He is seen wearing a leopard print suit,referencing the song "troublemaker". Kosovo Despite not being canonical in the show.America stated that she is addicted to Sunmi,so it could be confirmed that Sunmi is her bias Info *Note:This is just a fanmade hetalia universe Category:Characters Category:Univerese